List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Hong Kong New Territories *City Landmark I, Tsuen Wan (1996) *Kwai Shing West Estate (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Kwai Chung Plaza Kowloon *Caritas Medical Centre (Outpatient Clinic), Sham Shui Po *Argyle Centre, Mong Kok (1983) *Yau Shing Commercial Centre, Mong Kok *Mongkok City Centre, Mong Kok *Grand Centre, Mong Kok *Tokyo Town (Nathan Road), Mong Kok (2006) *Wing Wah Building, Mong Kok (1977) *Olympian City *Best Western Grand Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (2012) *Kimberly Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1978) *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel, Hung Hom (1995) *Bamboo Mansion, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom *Bauhinia Mansion, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom Hong Kong Island *The Landmark - Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower (1990) *New Star Ferry Pier, Central *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2014) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *Wah Fu (1) Estate, Pok Fu Lam Chek Lap Kok *Hong Kong International Airport **Terminal 1 (1997-1998) **Terminal 2 (2007) MTR *MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. *MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (2004) *MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) *MTR Kowloon Tong Station *MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) *MTR Austin Station (2009) WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. Macau *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande *Pui Ching Middle School Mainland China *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) *Jin Jiang Tower, Shanghai *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan *Hotel Nikko Wuxi, Wuxi Indonesia Bali *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa, Tanjung Benoa *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian) (2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel, Legian (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *Bank Central Asia Sunset Road (2014) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *Biarritz Handicraft (Sunset Road), Seminyak (not working for most of the time) *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Seminyak *Udayana University Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Polyclinic *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) *Quest San Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Bandung *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *InterContinental Hotel Bandung Dago Pakar (2015) *BTC Fashion Mall and Hotel *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Horison Hotel Bandung *Prama Grand Preanger Hotel *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Hotel Benua (refurbished) *Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building *Bursa Efek Jakarta/Jakarta Stock Exchange Tower I (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Wisma Sudirman Annex *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta - North Tower *InterContinental Jakarta MidPlaza *Wisma Keiai (1993, modernized) *Wisma Indocement *The Landmark I and II (1986) *Thamrin Nine Complex **UOB Plaza (2007) **ACE Square (2007) **Indosurya Plaza (either 1980s or 1990s, modernized in 2014) **Tosari Busway Shelter (2007) *Graha Mandiri (modernized) *Plaza Indonesia **Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) **The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. **Keraton at The Plaza Hotel and Residences *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1970s and 1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT: Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi *MNC Office Complex **MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) **MNC News Center (2016) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *88@Kasablanka Tower B *Casa Grande Residences *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015, replacement from Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators) *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990s Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen *Cowell Tower, Senen *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen *ITC Cempaka Mas *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) *Amaris Hotel Juanda West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) *Pondok Indah Hospital - Puri Indah East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Wisma Mugi Gria, Tebet *Tebet Hospital *Amaris Hotel Tendean *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA 1, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *The Kuningan Place, Kuningan *Menara Gracia, Kuningan *Ariobimo Sentral Building, Kuningan *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M *grandkemang Hotel, Kemang (1974, modernized) *Mitra Hadiprana, Kemang *The Papilion Kemang *ITC Fatmawati (2000) *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Office Complex **Talavera Office Park (retail elevators) **Talavera Office Suite *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Plaza Oleos *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Pondok Indah Hospital Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng (1970s, passenger elevators modernized) *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza 4 (2001, service elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2014-2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1990s) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 *Plaza Surabaya Hotel Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library) **Laboratorium Program Vokasi (Vocation Program Laboratory) **Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat (Faculty of Society Health) **Rector Building **FISIP (Building M) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *ICE (Indonesia Convention Exhibition), Tangerang, Banten *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang, Banten *Istana Nelayan Hotel, Tangerang, Banten *Bandeng Juwana (Pandanaran and Pamularsih Outlets), Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory, Karawang (2004 and 2008) **Training Tower **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *The 1O1 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013) *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Hang Nadim International Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido * Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market *Hakodate Station *New Chitose Airport Hokkaido Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Akita Station Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre *Hachinohe Station *Applelease Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda International Airport (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Tokyo Solamachi (West Yard, East Yard and Carpark) (2011) *Marunouchi Building (2003) *Tokyo Tower *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Yurakucho Marui (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Takashimaya Nihonbashi StoreModernized from two 1957 Otis elevators (Otis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1950-1974 tab)) twice; in the 1990s and 2000s. *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Hotel Metropolitan Ikebukuro (1980s, modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Dentsu The Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Lumine 1 & 2, Shinjuku *Takashimaya Times Square, Shinjuku *Isetan Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku West Store *Odakyu Department Store Shinjuku *Hotel Century, Shinjuku *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku *Keio Plaza Hotel, Shinjuku (Main Tower High Zone and South Tower) *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 3) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Bank 1, 4 and 6) *Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Shinjuku *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank A and Shuttle elevator) *Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West Store *Plain City Shinjuku *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (Shuttle elevators) *Seibu Shinjuku PePe *Shinjuku Prince Hotel *Shimomura Building, Shinjuku *Ginza Matsuya *G.Itoya, Ginza *Printemps Ginza *Ginza Folie *Yamada Denki LABI Akihabara *Edion Akiba, Akihabara *Atre2 Akihabara *Cute Cube Harajuku (Takeshita Street) *Sunshine City, Ikebukuro **Sunshine World Import Mart building **Sunshine Cultural Center **Sunshine 60 (Office Bank 5 and Observation Deck) *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro Store *Seibu Ikebukuro Store *Lumine Ikebukuro *Tobu Department Store Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Parco Ikebukuto Annex *Don Quijote Ikebukuro Higashi-Guchi Ekimae *Minamiikebukuro Kyodo Building *Junkudo Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro *Meguro Gajoe *Century Tower *R and B Hotel Otsuka-Eki Kitaguchi *Toyoko Inn Yamanote Line Otsuka Station Kitaguchi *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines): **Akihabara (Tokyo Subway, JR and Tsukuba Express) **Ueno (Tokyo Subway and JR) **Tokyo **Omotesando (Tokyo Metro) **Ebisu (Tokyo Metro and JR) **Shinagawa (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) **Ginza (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line) Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *Yokohama Grand InterContinental Hotel *Yodobashi Camera Yokohama *Sogo Department Store Yokohama *Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower *Yokohama Marine Tower *Mizonokuchi Station, Kawasaki (Tokyu Corporation) *Kawasaki Le Front *Togendai Station and Port, Hakone Chiba * Narita International Airport Terminal 2 (1992) * Keisei Narita Airport Terminal 2 Station *Hotel New Otani Makuhari Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Toyama * Unazuki Suginoi Hotel, Kurobe * Toyama Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) * Kurobe-Unazukionsen Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) *Sunship Toyama Nagano * Tokyu Harvest Club Karuizawa * EON Sakudaira *Hakuba Cortina Resort Villa Aichi * JR Central Towers Nagoya * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Nagoya Station * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya *Aichi Arts Center, Nagoya *Higashiyama Sky Tower, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya * Inazawa Station * Hotel Route Inn Grantia Komaki Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station * Iwata City Hall * Iwata City Culture Promotion Center * Iwata Station * Witasu 138 Kakegawa * Kakegawa Municipal Central Library Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda Hankyu Offices TowerContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Kansai International Airport (1994) *Osaka Maritime Museum *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Marui *Namba City *Namba Parks *OAP Towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store (Tower Building) *Honmachi Station (Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi *Daimaru Umeda *Hilton Plaza West, Umeda *Bic Camera Namba *Asia Pacific Trade Cente *Big Step Osaka *Hep Five Osaka Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti * NK Building - Ishiyama Station * Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama (1980, modernized) Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (Business Center Building) * Hakata Station Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Berjaya Times Square *Sungei Wang Plaza *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang *Sky Hotel Bukit Bintang *Park Royal Hotel Kuala Lumpur *Pantai Hospital Selangor *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Sepang (1998) *IKEA Damansara, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya Kota Kinabalu *Kota Kinabalu International Airport *Wawasan Plaza *Le Meridien Kota Kinabalu *Promenade Serviced Apartments Penang *KOMTAR, George Town *Gurney Plaza, George Town *G Hotel Penang *Wayton Court Others *Best Western i-City, Shah Alam *The Renaissance Hotel, Johor Bahru *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz *Plaza Portales, Ciudad Juarez Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Central Station, Amsterdam *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 2 *Singapore Expo Convention & Exhibition Centre Central Region *Suntec City Mall (1994) *Suntec Tower One-Five (1994) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1994) *Marina Square (1986, replaced in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator) *Marina Mandarin Singapore (1987, modernized) *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Ocean Financial Centre (2011) *Hotel Miramar *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel *Yue Wha Building, Chinatown *Bukit Timah Plaza (1970s) *The Equatorial *Goldhill Plaza *United Square *Velocity@Novena Square (2000) *York Hotel, Scotts Road (1978, modernized) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Mandarin Orchard Hotel (1971 and 1973, modernized) *Holiday Inn Orchard *Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel & Shopping Arcade (1983) *Pomo *Bayview Hotel (Bencoolen Street) *Singapore National Eye Centre *Surbana One *Singapore Post Centre North Region *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *Kovan Residences (2010) *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations West Region *West Mall, Bukit Batok Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 62, 79A-D, 121, 145-147 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB *Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB *Block 31 Eunos HDB *Block 215A Bedok Multi Storey Car Park HDB *Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB *Block 2 Holland Village HDB *Block 451 Clementi HDB *Block 816 Lavendar HDB *Block 1 Dover HDB *Block 330 Serangoon HDB *Block 700A Ang Mo Kio HDB *Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Robinson Dept.Store) * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital ** Charoen Poolvaraluk Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (H.R.H. Princess Mahachakri Sirindhorn Building) * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai (Elevators only) * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit * Platinum Fashion Mall * Bobae Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * Muangthai Phatra Complex * The Palazzo Bangkok * HIP Hotel Bangkok Ratchada * The Emerald Hotel Bangkok (Emerald Tower elevators) * Royal Hotel * Dang Derm Hotel * Navalai River Resort * Riva Surya Bangkok * The Scene Town in Town * One@Bobae * Phyathai Building * Chaophaya Jewelry Building * KSL Tower * Phyathai 2 International Hospital * Paolo Memorial Hospital Paholyothin * Mido Hotel Bangkok * Pradipat Hotel North Bangkok * Centara Grand at CentralPlaza Lardprao * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra * Kasetsart University * Jae Leng Store * DD Mall East Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering * Paradise Park (1994, Tokyu Dept. Store) * Fashion Island (Big C) * Synphaet General Hospital (Building 2 and 3) * Ramkhamhaeng University * Huamark Town Center * King Park Avenue Hotel * Siam Place Suvarnabhumi Airport Hotel South Bangkok *MahaNakhon (2016) *MahaNakhon Cube (2015) *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Terminal 21 Asoke Station *Q House Lumpini *Q House Ploenchit *Q House Sathorn *Q House Asoke *Q House Convent *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *Grande Centre Point Ploenchit *Grande Centre Point Ratchadamri *Centre Point Silom *Siam Paragon *Siam Center *Siam Carpark *Siam Discovery *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Bangkok *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *Chaophya Tower *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators. *Wittayakit Building *Chamchuri Square *Central Embassy (2014) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building **Faculty of Political Science **Faculty of Dentistry **Faculty of Engineering ***Electrical Engineering Building ***100th Year Engineering Building *ITF Silom Palace *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Erawan BangkokReplaced to ThyssenKrupp elevator in 2015. *Exchange Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park *President Tower *Verasu Wireless Road Store *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *The Portico *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok Wireless Road (2015) *Gems Tower *Empire Tower *UBC II Building *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *Mercure Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 (Formerly President Palace Hotel) *The Aetas Lumpini *Thai Wah Tower *Sethiwan Tower *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Golden Land Building *Swissotel Nai Lert Park Bangkok *Golden Tulip Mandison Suites *Park Plaza Bangkok Soi 18 *Windsor Suites Hotel Bangkok *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Phachara Suites Sukhumvit *Dawin Nana Hotel Bangkok *Ploenchit Center *JW Marriott Bangkok *Majestic Grande Hotel *Wall Street Tower *Kasemkij Building *Bangkok Christian Hospital **Moh Bradley Building **Anek Prasong (Multi Purpose) Building *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Clinic Building) *Best Western Premier Sukhumvit *Grace Hotel *Royal Benja Hotel Bangkok *Fortuna Hotel *Sindhorn Building (Tower 1) *Cape House Hotel and Serviced Apartment *Future Mart *Sukhumvit Hospital *Wat Dhammamongkol *Convenient Park Bangkok Hotel *Samitivej Srinakarin Hospital *The Green Bells Sukhumvit 79 *Loft77 Sukhumvit Bangkok *D Varee Diva Bally Silom *Srinakharinwirot University **Learning Tower *Prime Building *Well Hotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2015) *Novotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20 (2016) North Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (West and Northwest wing) ** Her Majesty Cardiac Center Building ** HRH. Princess Mahachakri Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * Robinson Ladya * SPD Building * KX Building * Thonburi Hospital South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Park Village Rama II * Petchkasem 2 Hospital Central Region Nonthaburi * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) * Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel, Nonthaburi Samut Prakarn * Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Training Center, Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok, Samut Prakarn * Oakwood Residence Garden Towers Bangna, Samut Prakarn * Bangna Towers, Samut PrakarnThis building also houses the headquarter of Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) Co., Ltd. (sole agent of Mitsubishi elevators and escalators in Thailand). * Sikarin Hospital, Samut Prakarn (Building 2 and 3) Samut Sakhon * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon * Central Place Hotel, Samut Sakhon Ayutthaya * Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya * River View Place Hotel, Ayutthaya Other cities * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa, Cha-am, Petchaburi * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi * Royal Pavilion Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan North Region Chiangmai * Maejo University, Chiangmai * Chiangmai Orchid Hotel, Chiangmai * Raming Lodge Hotel, Chiangmai * Kad Suan Kaew, Chiangmai (Central Dept. Store) * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport, Chiangmai (Robinson Dept. Store) * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine *** Central Building *** Nurse Dorm *** Canteen Chiangrai * CentralPlaza Chiangrai (Robinson Dept. Store) * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasrima * Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasrima (2016) * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital, Nakhon Ratchasrima (In-patient Building) Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson Dept. Store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani * UD Town, Udonthani * Lumpini Place UD-Porsi, Udonthani Other cities * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store and service elevators) * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Shuttle elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi * Pattaya Park Tower, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya, Chonburi * Cape Dara Resort Pattaya, Chonburi * Terminal 21 Pattaya, Chonburi * Fairtex Pattaya Hotel & Sports Club, Chonburi * Cosy Beach Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi Sriracha * AEON Sriracha Shopping Center, Chonburi * Bangkok Bank Sriracha Branch, Chonburi * Sriracha Student Center, Chonburi * Talaythong Tower, Chonburi Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * Lecasa Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * Nacha Sa Thai Chue Shrine, Chonburi Other cities * K.P. Grand Hotel Chanthaburi, Chanthaburi South Region Krabi * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi Songkhla * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Grand Oliver Hotel, Songkhla Other cities * CentralFestival Phuket, Phuket * Yala Rama Hotel, Yala * Marina Hotel Golok, Narathiwat Transit stations * MRT Blue Line (2004) * Some of MRT Purple Line stations (2015) Taiwan *Taipei Taioyuan Airport, Taipei *Core Pacific City, Taipei *The Ambassador Hotel Hsinchu, Taipei *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab Hotel (1999) *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Emirates Tower *Al-Bahar Souk (2007) *Madinat Jumeirah Souk (2003) *Residences at MotorCity (2007) *Mercato Mall (2002) *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah, 2008) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel (1999) *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre (1999) *Al Ghurair Dubai Abu Dhabi Emirate *Abu Dhabi Trade Centre *Ferrari World, Yas Island (2010) United States California San Fransisco *San Fransisco Shopping Centre *Westfield San Fransisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Fransisco (2001) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco (1987) *NikeTown San Fransisco (1998) *Levi's Flagship Store San Fransisco (2000: Now Demolished) *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *555 Mission Street (2010) *One Rincon Hill Condominiums (2005) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *8th and Hope Luxury Condominiums (2014) *WaterMarke Tower Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Hotel Los Angeles (2010) *Ritz Carlton & JW Marriott LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (2005) *7th and Fig (1992) *Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (Parking Garage and Tower) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station (1998) *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) *Loews Holywood Hotel (2002) San Diego *Irvine Company One America Plaza (1992) *San Diego Bayfront Hilton (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown (1992) *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Columbia Garage (2005) *Hilton Bayfront (2010) San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *Renaissance Hotel Hollywood *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (2002) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1992) *345 Beverly Drive Parking Garage (1998) *Constellation Place (2003) *Cedars-Sinai Hospital East Tower (2012) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Aventine Office Tower (1992) *Hyatt Regency (1991) Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road (2010) *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County (2010) *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa (2010) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1998) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (mod 1992) *Courtyard by Marriott Hotel, Irvine (2015) *3161 Michelson Drive, Irvine (2010) *Terranea Resort, Rancho Palos Verdes (2010) *Howard Hughes Center South Parking Structure (2005) *Embassy Suites by Hilton Hotel, Glendale (2010) *Hyatt Regency Resort, Valencia (1999) *Four Seasons Westlake Village, Thousand Oaks (2007) Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Ala Moana Surfrider, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Plaza, Honolulu *NikeTown Waikiki, Honolulu *Royal Hawaiian Hotel - Mailani Tower, Honolulu Illinois *550 W Jackson, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicagohttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ *1 N Halsted, Chicago Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *The Tower at One St. George Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *CT Plaza Other countries *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Scandic Hotel Byporten, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Oslo Railway Station, Norway *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel *Meridien Galleria, Egypt *Hilton Buenos Aires, Argentina Notes and references Mitsubishi